


I'd Go Anywhere For You, Even A Cornfield

by jamesilver



Series: Spirk Ficlet Requests [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, ficlet requests, kind of, pre first contact, uhh bro i do not have a lot for you in the tags iofwieflsdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: Spirk with the Frozen song "Fixer Upper"____Or, in which Spock crash-landed into Jim's cornfield pre-first contact and no one thinks it was a random coincidence that it was Jim's cornfield he landed in
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk Ficlet Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I'd Go Anywhere For You, Even A Cornfield

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of fics that I have done as requests. Check out the series for more! This fic was requested by theredlanternavenger on tumblr.
> 
> Also, I *totally* fucked with this prompt lmao but I hope you like it anyway

"Listen," Jim began. "My friends will all be cool about it. It'll all be fine." 

He had been trying to convince Spock for weeks now to just let his friends help them. But the alien that had crashed into his cornfield wasn't exactly keen on introducing himself to even more terran lifeforms that hadn't made first contact. And Spock had finally relented. Because at the end of the day, he had a life to get back to. A family. (And a fiancé but it wasn't like Jim should have any reason to take note of that.) 

"We're just gonna go see them. It'll all be alright. Just wear this beanie low over your ears. They might think you're weird, but I swear they probably won't even bat an eye, okay?" 

Spock silently complied and Jim took that as good enough. And with that, Jim opened the door to his friends. 

Twenty minutes in, Jim was feeling a lot better about everything and he was thinking it was time to make the reveal: Spock is from another planet and crash-landed here and  _ we have no idea how to get home would someone please like to help.  _

"Okay," Jim started. "So, Spock and I have a bit of a problem." 

"Oh? What's that?" Bones said. "He won't date you because you're too much of a cornfield hick?" 

For a moment, Jim didn't know what to say. "Uh—“

"Look," Uhura said, leaning forwards towards Spock. "We know he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we promise that he's worth it." 

"That's not—“

"Yeah," Bones jumped back in. "He might act like a bit of an ass and has this whole 'unmanly blondness' thing going on, but he really is a good guy." 

"You guys—“

"For sure," Uhura nodded. "At first glance, of course, he naturally looks like some hick that only has sex with farm animals, but deep down he's really sensitive and sweet."

"Would you lis—“

And now, of course, Hikaru was jumping in. "Like, yeah, he's got a bit of a rough history and all but people just make bad choices sometimes when they're mad or scared or stressed and we promise he's evened out now." 

"Spock's engaged!" Jim cut in. And, sure enough, that shut the room up. "Now we can get back to the actual problem that I asked for your help with?" 

Before anyone could say anything else, Jim yanked the beanie off of Spock's head, exposing his ears. 

"He's a fucking alien who crashed into my goddamned cornfield and we don't know how to get him home! We're beginning to worry that we never will."

His friends regarded him for a few moments like they didn't know what to say. 

Then, Chekov shrugged. "Okay, so alien is not perfect, either. What did you say, Uhura? Fixer upper?" 

"Did you not hear me, Chekov?" Jim tried. "He's from another planet.  _ And engaged to be alien-married.” _

Chekov shrugged again. "That is minor thing. It's not like fiancé is really in picture at this moment." 

"Unbelievable," Jim muttered. 

"You know what, kid?" Bones said. "I agree with Chekov. There's chemistry here, I can sense it. And considering if you two haven't figured out how to get him back to his own planet, I don't think that's a factor we have to be worrying about. We've just got to make a game-plan for going forward with how to disguise his ears in public and then you two can live happily ever after." 

"Is no one listening to me?" 

"McCoy has a point," Uhura said. "He's the one who knows all of his alien technology and you're the smartest person here, Kirk. If you two can't figure it out, how are we supposed to help? You clearly called us here because you just wanted to try and find a way to help you confess your feelings to Spock here."

Jim blinked. "This is a real, actual problem. Are we just all being willfully ignorant right now?" He turned to Spock. 

"Look, Spock, we'll keep doing everything we can to get you back to your planet. That isn't going to change. And I'm sorry about this whole thing; I don't know why I apparently thought that they would help any." He cast a look at his friends. "If you guys aren't going to help with the problem at hand, then you should just leave and give us some space to work this out."

Each of his friends opened their mouths to say more, but Jim just pointed to the door and they obediently left his house. 

Sighing, Jim sat back in his seat next to Spock. "M'Sorry, Spock." 

"Jim, it is alright," Spock said, touching two fingers to Jim's. It was strange; Spock did that often to Jim, but he had never figured out why. He assumed it was just a common cultural thing where Spock was from and had never questioned it. Spock hadn't explained so Jim hadn't asked. There were a lot of differences between them. 

"No, Spock, really—“

"Are you against what they said?" 

Blinking in surprise, Jim turned to look at Spock. "I mean...well, not exactly, but there are more pressing matters. I mean, you're Vulcan-engaged and we have to get you home and..."

"Jim," Spock began. "I think my crash-landing here was no accident. I have not been able to ascertain any cause of the malfunction with my equipment. But the longer I remain with you, the more I am convinced it was not a coincidence that your cornfield was where my ship happened to crash." He paused and it felt serious. "And I am a man of science. Yet, I consider this." 

"Spock, what are you saying?" Jim asked. 

"I think you know, Jim." 

Unable to take it any longer, Jim leaned forward and tentatively kissed Spock. It was quick and he pulled back far sooner than he would have liked, but he wanted to respect Spock's space. 

"We'll keep working on getting your ship fixed," Jim promised. "I don't want you to think I'm trying to keep you as a cast-away or something."

Spock almost smiled, Jim was sure of it. "When we do get it fixed," Spock said. "If you would like, I was wondering if you would accompany me back to my planet. I'm sure there will be questions."

"I'd go anywhere for you, Spock. Whether it's space or another planet or here." 

"I would as well, Jim. Even a cornfield."

**Author's Note:**

> listen, yall i adore your prompts and please keep sending them but there's only so much i can do in a thousand words iojojf if you want more fleshed-out drama, i have other fics  
> (sorry that atm only one of them is spirk but i am in the process of changing that but lemme tell yall.....all of these spirk fics i write are So Goddamn Long so these ficlets are really a way for me to just keep writing spirk in between these 20k+ motherfuckers) 
> 
> OH ALSO i was writing this fic and i was like damn WHAT fic is it that totally reminds me of this and BRO its Keep Calm and Conceal Vulcans by lalazee which is insanely good and yes i am in fact aware im reccing it here even tho it was last updated four years ago but the fic was in fact started five and a half years prior to that so that gives me an indicator it hasn't been abandoned and lemme tell yall if there's a fic to wait around for .... WHEW its good 
> 
> ___  
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.spirkbaby.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.spirkbaby.tumblr.com)


End file.
